


The day I forgot

by Hastilt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Memory Loss, Steven Universe: The Movie, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastilt/pseuds/Hastilt
Summary: Instead of only affecting his powers what if Spinel's rejuvenator also affected Steven's memories, setting them back to a point before his powers began working?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The day I forgot

He was hit, a clean slash through his shield that failed to protect and his body that failed to poof—the same cut that’s dissipated the 3 forms of his family earlier. Light lines appeared through his skin and danced along his nerves, prickling at them. Steven’s mind felt fuzzy but he couldn’t let that get to him, he couldn’t let the pink hearted gem win over him, _he couldn’t_. And so he steeled himself to catch the scythe once it swung again after her taunts and sliced through her form with it.

With a poof, the pink threat was gone and he could finally get the chance to breathe. Argh, why does his head hurt so much? The human-gem hybrid buckled to his feet. Black spots dotted his vision, and he could only feel himself slip further into the fuzz that had settled over his mind...

  
Steven woke up. His body felt stiff and cold. Augh… where had he been sleeping? 

_Oh_ , it took some time for his mind to finally catch up, _the hill_ —Was he just taking a nap here? Weird he doesn’t remember that. What was he even doing before? Steven tried to recollect the events of earlier but came up completely blank. He couldn’t even remember what day it was!

Man Steven felt so disoriented. He tried to stand up, still feeling a bit sore, but then he spotted something else that was odd. His clothes! They were suddenly wayyy too big on him, like his jeans and flip-flops definitely didn't fit him and his shirt was more like a dress, going well past his knees. Also it was light blue instead of his usual red for some reason.

Did he shrink or something? Well the grass stood just as tall as he usually remembered it doing. So maybe his clothes grew and also made his shirt blue? Yeah that would make sense… As he was looking down on himself, he spotted some sort of dark pink stick and an oversized jacket by his feet, and in front of that was a pink heart crystal. It looked shiny and fancy! The hybrid was immediately captivated by the brilliant object, but noticed something around the corner of his eye.

Woah! He turned around and saw a really big pink hourglass! And it had a drill stuck to the ground. Of course he had no idea what it was but it definitely looked like some sort of cool magical attraction! His curious spirit wanted to get closer to investigate, but his mind screamed at him to tell the gems first!

And with that he almost sprinted off downhill… if it wasn’t for the fact that he spotted the gems off to the side! Well not the gems, but their gemstones? It looked like theirs anyway, but where are the gems? Did they drop their gemstones? Can they do that? Don't they need them to do magic stuff?

This situation was feeling way more fishy now...

Anyhow, he scooped up the gemstones (it was a bit hard to carry the four stones in his small arms, but managed to hold them all there) and practically ran his way to the beach house. He took the liberty to shrug off his oversized flip-flops and jeans, seeing they were no use anyway and would just slow him down. 

Steven was almost surprised by how fast he was running and the fact that he wasn’t even tired or out of breath. That is, if it wasn’t for the fact he was even more surprised to see his old house be no more. Instead there was a remodelled version of it? It was huge and there was a big glass dome at the back. Did the gems build this while he was out there on the hill? Just how long was that nap, because geez, it looks like everything happened while he was snoozing.

He took some careful steps up the new stairs and patio, noting how the new wood wasn’t creaky like the old one he’d gotten used to. The inside was already visible through the wide glass, but it was another thing to actually be inside! Still got that same style but wow, it’s so much bigger and more open! 

The kitchen especially got a renovation and they now had a dining table! To his left he saw another staircase where his bed originally was. Did that mean his bedroom was in a whole nother room now? That sounded cool but… it also meant he couldn’t see whenever the gems returned through the warp pad or door. That... that made him a bit sad, but maybe they wanted him to be away for whenever they had some dangerous or mysterious gem stuff. Or maybe they just wanted some more privacy. He shouldn’t be upset over that.

He shrugged it off for now.

“Hey guys I found your gems!” the hybrid called out to an empty room.

“Guys?”

There wasn’t any sign of activity in the house. _Sigh_. Are they out on a mission again? Or maybe inside the temple? Ugh they could take hours being away, sometimes even days without warning.

He put the gemstones on the coffee table and walked up to the temple door to give it a firm knocking. “Gaaaarnet, Aaaamethyst, Peeeearl! Are you guys in there?” 

Still no response. His head and body slumped and slid down the door in disappointment.

The worst part was not even knowing if the gems were in danger or not, he didn’t know enough about gem stuff for that. But alright, since he couldn’t even do anything about it, he decided not to worry and instead spent his time exploring the new house by himself.

Now the living room was nice and all, but he really, reeeaaallly wanted to see his own room. The young hybrid practically vaulted up the stairs, still surprised at his energy, but then—

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Right in front of him was a giant pink lion and the only thing that made sense was _getting the heck out there_. He basically leapt down the stairs and crashed right onto the floor, ow.

“WHY IS THERE A PINK LION IN MY ROOM!?” He turned to look at the staircase. “AAAAAAAAAAA HE’S FOLLOWING ME!”

Steven backed further into the kitchen, hoping he could use the table as an obstacle. That is when the lion easily circled around it and Steven’s little legs weren’t fast enough to go to the other side.

“Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! Please anyone, help!!!”

The hybrid abandoned the table and just backed further until he hit the fridge. Wait, the fridge! Maybe he could find something there for the lion to eat other than Steven treats. The fridge was just full of vegetables, nothing that seemed appetizing for a carnivore. The freezer was his last option. Just generic ice cream, no Cookie Cats, and—what’s this? Lion Lickers??? What’s this madness?! Who would even buy that for him?

Okay now is not the time to get mad over Lion Lickers. Actually… _you know what..._

“HERE!” Steven threw 3 packs of the inferior ice cream way off to the side of the living room. And the lion followed! And hehe, the hybrid couldn’t help but laugh at how the lion struggled to open the plastic wrap.

Steven was about to book it, but the gems! Or well the _gemstones_ (why did his mind keep thinking those were the actual gems?) He had to get them away from the lion. They were important to the gems and he couldn’t risk them being chewed on by the furry beast.

As he approached the coffee table, suddenly one of them began shining really bright. It was the oval gem and began floating too, and now there was a strange hologram of a seashell around it?

“Please identify yourself.” 


End file.
